Reading VA: Reading Frostbite
by jessica.dangerfield.9
Summary: The sequel to Reading VA: Reading Vampire Academy. Who has turned up? What will happen during reading this, the second VA instalment? How will Dimitri respond to Rose's thoughts and feelings? How will the others? Will sparks fly? If so, between whom? Original content remains property of the original owner!
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1: Prologue**

DPOV

After being told by Janine that she and Abe now embraced and blessed my engagement with Rose, we returned to the common room. As soon as we sat down, chatter about wedding plans restarted. Rose looked at me meaningfully, "how about in a month? I don't  
doubt Liss can pull it off. And Yeva's right, I do desperately want and need to be married to you. I love you. So, what do you say? Set the date for a month's time?"

"Oh Roza, I never thought I'd hear that from you. Yes. If you are so sure you're ready, yes."

I couldn't wait to be married to her. It was a dream I'd only allowed myself to have after the cabin. Once I'd found the best solution for us to be together at all, only then had I dared to dream the dreams humans and Moroi had the freedom of doing so  
without a second thought. I didn't want to rush her though. I never wanted to rush her in anything that was us related.

"Yay!" An excited grin split her face. "And yes. I am certain I'm ready. You aren't rushing me, Dimitri. I want this. I want you, to be with you for forever. I want to be yours legally and the other way around because I love you so much."

I also didn't doubt that she still felt threatened by Tasha. I wasn't going to love her any less because she wanted to be rid of that insecurity. My eyes and heart were only for her. And marrying her was the ultimate way to say that to her, to dedicate  
myself to her for the rest of forever.

"You're not going to hear a complaint here. Marrying you," I sighed happily with a lovesick grin on my face. "Is a more than a dream come true." Understanding, love, and compassion lit her face.

"Because of all we've been through and what was meant to be in our way."

"There you go again! Cut it out, Roza!" I laughed, playfully chastising her. Quickly pulling her into a kiss.

That, her ability to scare me shitless thanks to reading me, had now become a running joke between us. It was something we could both do to each other, force the other open, and it was one of the things we took seriously as an indication of being soulmate's.  
But it was also something we happily exploited when it happened because it meant our connection was still in tact, that our love hadn't faded. We threw it around teasingly and sarcastically, with the real message being that we never wanted that to  
stop.

Our moment was broken by Lissa. Who was repetitively asking Rose about a date for the wedding.

"A month. Lissa, you have a month maximum to pull this together for us," Rose stated with a serious look on her face but a grin in her eyes. Lissa nodded and agreed to the challenge with a grin and squeal.

Tasha scowled but held her tongue. Clearly not liking that Rose was getting me and disapproving of the age Rose was marrying me at. At least that's what I was assuming the older Moroi woman was sour about.

Abe, Janine, Alberta and the women in my family all sent approving soft smiles our way. They wanted us happy. Clearly. And were obviously contented to run with our decisions.

"Next biggest question, lovebirds," started Lissa. "Where?"

Rose and I took one look at each other and immediately knew where. There was only one place that held so many memories, that held the meaning and significance we wanted. The place it all began. The general location where we'd given up fighting the attraction,  
the love. Where everything had first built.

"The Academy," we sang in unison. Astonished looks shone on everyone's faces.

"Why? Why the Academy?" asked Janine.

"Why not?" I responded with a shrug. "It's the one place that holds so much significance, while also providing so much security. All the best of our memories are there, it's where most of Roza's memories in general are. It's meaningful and easy enough  
to secure since measures are already in place."

It, simply put, is the ideal choice both emotionally and strategically. Slowly, everyone agreed with the reasoning. But before further plans could be made, Lissa decided to ring Tatiana to first get her approval. That call lasted all of five minutes with  
response being a yes. That immediately shot Alberta into action, ringing Kirova. Both calls occurred in the common room with the phones on speaker.

"Yes Petrov?" Kirova greeted.

"Headmistress, I have a request on behalf of Belikov and Rose."

"I thought I was done with that girl the moment she was marked." A sigh was let out before continuing. Rose rolled her eyes at Kirova's attitude. "What do they want now?"

A grin split the guardian captain's face as she answered. "They want to get married in the school's chapel."

"The-?! The-?! What? They what?!" Kirova lost her composure as she spluttered in shock. The St Vladimir's lot were holding in hysterics.

"They want to get married in the school's chapel," slowly repeated an amused Alberta, enunciating each word. "In a month."

"What!" the headmistress screeched.

"The Queen has approved of Rose marrying Belikov, and they want to use the school's chapel to do so."

What came out of Kirova's mouth next entertained us all. "I knew those two were up to something. Are they really that head over heals and involved?"

"Yes. They are."

"Fine," Kirova eventually sighed. "Consider it done. I owe them both too much after the attack and rescue to say no." The next bit was muttered under her breath, "can't believe them, or that I just agreed to host the most historical and controversial  
wedding ever."

"Thanks Headmistress. I'll sort out security when I return from Court." Alberta quickly hung up and the room exploded with laughter.

When that settled down, Rose asked, "okay. Back to business. Who's reading the start of Frostbite?"

"Me!" exclaimed Eddie.

My fiancé picked up the book and threw it to him.

" _Things die. But they don't always stay dead. Believe me, I know_." Eddie started reading.

A tense silence wrapped around the group. I pulled my Roza into my side and kissed her temple, trying to reassure her we'd get through this book together. That I was here and that I loved her. That I appreciated her still being alive and in my arms. She  
let out a contented sigh as she snuggled in closer while her friend continued reading. The sound and action was angelic and beautiful. She was. Enough said.

"I love you, woman," I whispered in her ear. She shivered in response.

"I love you, Comrade. So much."

"Now you've done it!" I growled playfully and lustfully in her ear before kissing her passionately.

The world disappeared to one of our own, and we entered our own time zone. It always did. And it likely always would. I eventually pulled my Roza onto my lap. She straddled me as we kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing. Her hands tugged at my hair every  
time she deepened the kiss, at which times I squeezed her hips or waist then pulled her closer to me. Each time, she'd kiss me harder after softly moaning against my lips. Her fingers trailed up and down my chest and torso, often eliciting a growl  
against her mouth as she dug her nails into my back. I yearned for her, every place she touched set my soul and skin on fire.

Laughter and snickers eventually broke through our heated moment and haze.

"That worked!" remarked Christian.

"Totally worked!" Vika agreed.

"Not like you two were just all over each other!" laughed Adrian.

"' _Checking each other out'_? Who do you think you were fooling Rosie Posie?" sarcastically commented Eddie. "You two can't keep your hands off each other.. Or your tongues in your own mouths."

"Just read," sighed Rose.

" _I haven't had much luck in getting over him_."

"Clearly!" snorted Tasha. The rest of us ignored her as Eddie read on.

" _And I'm pretty sure he still feels the same about me_."

"Absolutely," I growled in Rose's ear.

" _Part of what makes it so difficult is that he and I got pretty hot and heavy when we got hit with the lust spell_."

"You get hurl-worthy hot and heavy without it, too," noted Abe, rather uncomfortably. Which was understandable given this was his daughter and her ex mentor he was talking about.

Eddie continued after everyone muttered their agreement. " _Victor had wanted to distract us while he kidnapped Lissa, and it had worked. I'd been ready to give up my virginity, and Dimitri had been ready to take it_

style="font-size: 22pt;"."

"Eventually I got it, and will always value it," I murmured lovingly in my soulmate's ear. Meanwhile, Tasha sent an incredulous and disbelieving look Roza's way.

"What can I say, Tasha? I valued my innocence."

Tasha caught the past tense and glared. "You took her? She took you? When?" The jealousy sent Roza's way and disapproval sent my way was clear. To everyone.

"Yes, yes, spoilers and get over it Tasha," I responded.

"Read, Eddie!" instructed Roza.

" _At the last minute, we broke the spell, but those memories are always with me and make it hard to focus on combat moves sometimes_."

"Are you sure it wasn't all the time?" teased Alberta. "Because over the past few days I've seen no evidence of you two knowing how to do anything but make out."

"Alberta!" Rose groaned in embarrassment. "Not funny. Read, Eddie."

" _By the way, my name's Rose Hathaway. I'm seventeen years old, training to protect_ _ **and**_

style="font-style: italic; font-size: 22pt;"kill vampires, in love with a completely unsuitable guy, and have a best friend whose weird magic could drive her crazy.

" _Hey, no one said high school was easy_." Laughter echoed around the room at that dramatic finish.

No one said teaching in a high school was easy either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: ONE**

RPOV

After dinner and once Paul, Zoya and Nadi had gone down for the night, Abe declared "I'm reading next." No one argued so my father picked up Frostbite and turned to chapter one. " _I didn't think my day could get any worse until my best friend told me she might be going crazy. Again._

" _"I... what did you say?"_ "

Silence dominated the room as Abe read. My father was not the kind of man you mess with. Even Tasha seemed to realise he was dangerous and to be wary around him. No one said a thing as he continued to read through the beginning of that conversation. That was until the topic turned to my Qualifier.

"I knew you'd freak, love. So you can blame me for the last-minute notification," whispered Dimitri in my ear.

"In that case..." I purred in response. Continuing only after my fiancé groaned, "You are going to pay tonight."

"Roza," he whined in my ear.

"You know you love me," I teased seductively.

"Yes, I do."

I barely had time to notice the cheeky and cunning look cross his face. Suddenly his lips were on mine again, kissing me hungrily.

"Guys!" exclaimed my father. "I know you might not want to hear your own writing, Rose. But I'm sure Belikov wants to know what went on in your pretty little head."

"Her beautiful brain, Abe. She's not simply pretty, she's beautiful," said Dimitri with a lovesick and dreamy expression. Aww.

"Ew!" chorused the others. "Where is the Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway we know?" continued Eddie.

"Somewhere," I answered. Then told Abe to keep reading.

" _My mood promptly shot up past "cheerful" and went straight to "ecstatic." Me and Dimitri. Alone. In a car. This might very well be worth a surprise test_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"." read Abe. He continued as everyone remained silent, listening respectfully.

Soon asking, "Please tell me nothing happened?" My father answered his own question. "Spoilers apparently."

"Damn straight!" I laughed. My language was met with eye rolls and chuckles. Soon they were hushed when Abe returned to reading.

Dimitri simply pecked my cheek after whispering, "maybe I should teach you Russian after all. Just don't use it in front of my family."

My head whipped around. "That's the best idea I've heard come out of your mouth yet!" I teased.

Meanwhile, Abe read through me trying to resist Dimitri's scent. I zoned out into a kiss with Dimitri as he started reading my explanation of the Qualifier process.

When we returned to the room, we tuned in to hear, " _It was like he could read my mind sometimes. I smiled a little and dared to peek at him_."

"That was adorable, Roza."

" _It was a mistake. A long, lean body, obvious even while sitting. Bottomless dark eyes. Shoulder-length brown hair tied back at his neck. That hair felt like silk_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"."

"That's what yours feels like to me, my love." Dimitri couldn't resist loosely twirling a curl around his finger as he'd done so often before.

" _I knew because I'd run my fingers through it when Victor Dashkov had ensnared us with the lust charm. With great restraint, I forced myself to start breathing again and look away_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"."

This time when I looked at him, I shamelessly soaked up and memorised every detail of my future husband. I couldn't care I was, to put it crudely, checking him out in front of everyone. Neither did he apparently, because that damn sexy, heart-stopping and powerful studious and appreciative look was on his face. I could feel his eyes roaming me, and I loved it. I loved him. So, I loved the way he looked at me like I was precious and delicate yet dangerous, as though I was his goddess. Abe continued reading while Dimitri and I looked at each other. And looked. And looked. Disappearing back into our own world, not hearing what was being read nor did we hear any commentary that may or may not have occurred...

Until it was directed at us, that is.

"Do you two have no control? Does the world even exist right now?" Vika brought us out of our moment.

"You sure you want to know, Vika?" I responded, voice full of snark and sarcasm.

"No. I don't want to know. That's my brother you're ogling shamelessly, Roza."

"You've seen worse!" I laughed. My sisters in law winced. "It's not like two of you haven't done worse, it's not like two of you don't have kids."

Karo and Sonya blushed then said, "okay, okay! Point taken Roza." The room burst out laughing.

"Read, Dad!" I begged once they'd calmed.

When Abe restarted reading I learned Dimitri and I had missed the playfully music argument. And the two streams of thought on Moroi living in human cities.

" _I'd convinced Dimitri to stop for food at a twenty-four-hour diner along the way, and between that and stopping to buy gas, it was around noon when we arrived_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"."

Everyone fell silent. Meanwhile, I snuggled into Dimitri.

" _The house was built in a rambler style, all one level with grey-stained wood siding and big bay windows-tinted to block sunlight, of course. It looked new and expensive, and even out in the middle of nowhere, it was about what I'd expect for members of a royal family._  
style="font-size: 22pt;""

The old man was uninterrupted as he continued reading. Covering how we approached the house and my reflection on the car ride.

"Mmm... guilty satisfaction indeed, Roza," lovingly mumbled Dimitri in my ear. Soon after, he placed a light kiss on my cheek, which turned into trailing butterfly kisses. Of course.

Abe read on, ignoring me and Dimitri. Of course. He successfully covered Dimitri saving me from falling, yet again, without interruption. No surprise in that, he was scary... To everyone but me and Mom. Also covered without interruption, but with a building air of suspense, was realising the house had been broken into and that something was wrong.

As Abe continued reading, the realisation that Dimitri and I had been the ones to realise and report clicked on the faces those who hadn't previously known we were at the sight of the Badica attack. Shock and dismay also shone on the faces of those Moroi who hadn't known humans were league with Strigoi. Disgust and anger showed on the faces of all. All the while, Dimitri tried to comfort and shelter me from the memories.

When Abe read through the description of the crime scene, the dhampirs held their own. The Moroi, however, didn't fair so well with that imagery. None made a mad dash to puke in the bathrooms. Sydney, ironically enough, though human was as gag resistant as any dhampir in the room.

"Syd?" I asked. Interrupting my dad in the process.

"Yes, Rose?"

"How are you fairing so well?" I asked, genuinely curious and concerned if she wasn't coping as well as she was letting on. I also suspected I knew the how come.

"How do you think?" she teased. "I am an Alchemist after all. I do clean up your mess."

"I thought as much!" I returned the friendly banter. I looked at Abe, "Keep reading, Old Man."

Abe returned to reading the story of my life. "Aww"s escaped when Abe read, " _I started to struggle; then I smelled Dimitri's aftershave."_

" _"Why," he asked, "don't you ever listen? You'd be dead if_ _ **they**_  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 22pt;"were still here.""

"You have no clue how scared I was when I saw you there like that. I was scared for you. You shouldn't have had to see that. You always seem to underestimate how protective of you I feel, how much I love you, Roza." whispered my future husband in my ear.

"And you always seem to underestimate just how badass you trained me to be." I pulled Dimitri into a kiss before he could say anything else. Abe kept reading, the tension kept building and Dimitri and I kept kissing.

We pulled back in time to hear, " _Dimitri's face was stern, still ready for anything, but the tiniest spark of sympathy flashed in his dark eyes as he watched me wage my mental battle._

" _"This changes everything, doesn't it?" I asked._

" _"Yeah," he said. "It does."_ " Abe snapped shut the book and immediately passed it to Mom.

"Let's go to bed. Deal with the next chapter tomorrow," I suggested. Quickly pulling Dimitri out of the that room and into ours. "Time for some fun," I purred. Dimitri growled.

"Woman!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3: TWO**

DPOV

"My sleeping beauty awakes," I sighed happily when Roza's eyes fluttered open.

I'd been gazing at her while gently studying her body for an hour or so. She really did look beautiful and at peace when she slept. She looked like precious and vulnerable yet mature young woman she was, and it was my duty to protect and treasure her. It was astounding and exciting to think this stunning and lethal lady would be my wife in a month's time.

"Morning Comrade," she yawned. "Another day of torture awaits," groaned my fiancé and she buried her head into my chest.

"I'll be right here, Roza. We can get through this. We will. Now, where's that beautiful, bold and brave man eater smile?"

My fiancé peeked up at me and unleashed the requested smile. It lit up her face and melted my heart.

"There it is!" I teased lovingly. "Come on, let's get dressed and join the others for breakfast.

"Lissa and our sisters are already talking wedding plans and dresses," Rose smirked. Then an outright, excited grin broke free and she squealed. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes yes yes!"

"Roza? What just went through the bond?"

"It's two-way! It's somehow found a way to allow Liss to read and communicate with me!" Two seconds later Roza laughingly screeched, "Lissa! Get out! I'm busy here!" Rose then rolled her eyes at whatever her friend had just said.

"Rose," I chuckled. "You may wanna think about learning to respond without speaking."

Now Roza burst into hysterics. "That's gonna be a tough habit to break!"

"Clearly," I grinned. Whatever made her happy made me happy.

"Let's get to breakfast before Lissa has our wedding plans finished without us."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I said suggestively against my fabulous and famous fiancé's lips.

"Mmm. Maybe not... Actually... It's definitely not a bad thing." She only allowed me to respond her kiss, her body, her love.

It was tough, but we eventually dressed and headed to breakfast. Because one simply does not argue with my future wife when she's hungry.

"Who's reading next?" enquired Roza after breakfast. Which had been a considerably large even for her serving of Blini.

"I am," said Janine while retrieving Frostbite. Immediately opening up to chapter two. Rose snuggled into my side. I'd never tire of this loving contact with her. " _Dimitri made one phone call_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"," Janine started. The group slipped into an intent silence, " _and a veritable SWAT team showed up._

" _It took a couple of hours, though, and every minute spent waiting felt like a year._ "

"That's what getting you back to the States felt like Kiz." Abe shook his head. "As was waiting for you to wake up from god knows what it was," spoiler alert before turning to face me. Uh oh. "I need to speak with you, Belikov. Now, if you wouldn't mind." That was a backhanded order.

"Of course." I pecked my fiancé's lips and gently disentangled, "I love you. You're strong, so so strong." I left a lingering kiss on her forehead and followed Abe out the door.

"Belikov," Abe sighed. "About Rose's time in Russia..."

"What about it, Sir?" I asked cautiously.

"Did my daughter drop out to hunt you down? And was the Strigoi responsible for all the bite marks and bruises on her neck when I found her on the outskirts of Novosibirsk? Did my daughter nearly get turned by the Strigoi you?"

Images of her and that tainted time together flashed in my mind's eye. The memory of the addictive taste and feeling of her blood flooded my senses. What I had done and what I had wanted to do to her assaulted my mind-the worst one was the number of times I had threatened to kill her and the number of times I tried to. I had forgiven myself. But that didn't mean it no longer hurt to think about, that I didn't struggle with accepting I had done the unimaginable to my precious Roza.

"Yes." I kept my voice neutral. Well I had tried to, it didn't work judging by the look on my father-in-law's face.

"Amazing." He shook his head in, well I'm not too sure what he was thinking. "Truly tragic. She loves you nonetheless. She's travelled the globe more than once and done things not even I'd be gutsy enough to try... all because she loves you more than life itself. If you think I'm a cunning mastermind she is far, far, far more dangerous and scheming. Don't underestimate her, Belikov."

"I won't. I've been on the receiving end of her scheming before..." I shook my head in something close to amusement, and definitely in awe at the memory of how she figured out how to escape Galina's mansion. "Truly incredible."

"Yes. She is. Look after her. I know she's good at holding her own, but I want her to have someone who focuses solely on her. You do. Make sure you continue to."

"I will, Sir. I can't not focus on her."

"Good." He gave a sharp nod. "Now let's return to our Hathaway women."

We returned to hear, " _For half a heartbeat, I imagined seeing Dimitri dead on the floor instead. No. No way could I have stayed calm in her place. I would have screamed and kicked things. I would have hit anyone who tried to tell me things would be okay_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"."

"Oh Roza," I interrupted and sat next to her. Promptly pulling her onto my lap. I ignored the fact we had the room's attention, she needed to hear this. "I had the same image flash in my mind, the same realisation. I simultaneously wanted to get you out of there and push you behind me protectively. I love you, always have and always will." I tipped her chin up with two fingers and placed a kiss on her lips.

I barely registered the "read, Janie," before disappearing into the universe that was my Roza and us.

"I love you," I murmured once I could breathe. "I love you and you'll never be alone, ever again."

"Save us the sight!" exclaimed Tasha. "No one needs to see you two get it on!" She wasn't grossed out, okay maybe a little but, more like jealous, extremely jealous. And maybe, just maybe, she also still saw Rose as a child and my student.

"I really don't care about what you think anymore, Tasha. I really don't care who sees, if you don't like it then you don't have to watch. In one year Rose has been through far more than you ever have so excuse me for wanting to let her know how much I love her." God, I sounded so much like Roza. I was kind of glad in a way, because she was teaching me to live my life and express my love without giving a damn what others thought of us and our past roles.

"That little blood whore can't have been through worse than I have!"

"You take that back!" Roza and I growled in unison.

"No," was Tasha's adamant and defiant response.

"Yes," responded Rose firmly. "You will. You just insulted me and my family. You're just as prejudiced and bigoted as all other snobby and stuck-up royals."

"Dimka," the thirty-something woman pleaded with me like a child. And in that moment I truly realised and appreciated Roza as the more mature and respectful woman. It was then I saw Tasha as Rose did and firmly sided with my fiancé.

"No. Natasha. You just insulted my soon to be wife and my family. Roza is right, you hold the same prejudices regardless of what you stand for."

"Lady Ozera," started Abe, giving Tasha one of his most icy and menacing glares. "If you won't hold your tongue and respect my daughter and her soon to be husband-my son in law-or any of the Belikova's- I will hold your tongue for you," threatened Abe.

Tasha paled three shades.

After that drama, everyone was silent. Janine returned to reading. " _And thinking of Lissa-thinking of Strigoi wanting to wipe out her family too-stirred up a dark rage within me._  
style="font-size: 22pt;""

A myriad of expressions crossed Lissa and Rose's faces. Looking like what would happen during a typical conversation. The two seemed to be holding a conversation through the bond. Meanwhile, Janine continued reading. As if that bond wasn't confusing enough already. And now I had no way to stop them from planning anything and those two were known for getting into mischief together... Usually with Rose considered the influencer and Lissa the influenced. Though god knew that wasn't always true.

As Janine covered Rose's outburst, Lissa and Rose's faces contorted with musing expressions. Clearly, a philosophical discussion was going on. Probably over how darkness-influenced that moment was.

The look of hopeless romanticism shone on the young women's faces at the mention of my stolen moment with Rose. The moment when I comforted her in the personal sense but contacting a semi-professional place. A few others reflected the looks being worn by the bound pair.

There were a few clarifications I wanted to tenderly whisper in my Roza's ear, but knew better than to interrupt the nearly inseparable best friends when they were in the middle of a discussion. I also knew better than to break Rose's concentration on anything.

Janine continued reading. A wary and weary silence engulfed the room.

" _When we got back to St Vladimir's Academy around midnight, everyone knew about the massacre_."

And on Janine read. Rose and Lissa were still locked in a mental conversation, with Oscar-worthy facial expressions. Christian and I exchanged worried and amused glances as we watched our women run their Ping Pong match of a mental discussion and interesting accompanying facials. The others, meanwhile, listened intently to my Roza's version of events.

I pulled Rose closer to me and started trailing kisses over every available and easily accessible area of bare skin. Upon hearing, " _"I was supposed to," I said. "It was just a wrong-place-and-wrong-time kind of thing. The guardian who was going to give me the test lived there. Dimitri and I walked in, and..."_

" _I couldn't finish_." Janine kept reading.

Oh, Roza. So much trauma. Far too much before graduation, far too much overall for someone your age. No wonder you are as you are-so mentally developed, yet still wanting to embrace all the good your life throws your way. No wonder you're so forgiving. And it's no wonder I love you so much, or that I want to protect you the way I inherently feel I have to.

As Janine kept reading the bound pair kept up their mental conversation. Janine managed to cover Christian asking Rose about her experience with only a stern look-from Tasha and the guardians in the room-sent to the Christian in question. Then covered without interruption was the trio's musing over the adjustments to the royal's calendars.

My fiancé and her best friend were still learning the perks of a two-way bond while Janine read through her daughter's comparison and opinions of Moroi versus dhampir ways of dealing with situations. Also covered without interruption by the room or to Roza and Lissa's mental conversation was a recap of Christian's past and her then-current views of him. As well as why Lissa had so much of society's attention on her. Next thing to be covered was Lissa and Christian zoning out and Rose's jealousy.

Our then screwed-up situation could not have been helping matters any. This had to be the beginning of building resentment towards Lissa. The bound pair's expressions confirmed they were reflecting on the fallout and toll it had taken on the other. Meanwhile, I returned to showering my Roza in long-overdue affection and support.

"... _It was my job to keep her safe. She shouldn't be troubled about protecting me-especially if Strigoi had suddenly decided to make a hit list of royals_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"."

She'd always been the more duty driven one. She'd always known where her priority lay, and devoted her brain power, heart and soul as such. And it had only made her that much more attractive, made me fall for her further, deeper, harder.

That thought was reconfirmed when Janine ended with, " _As soon as my back was to them, my smile vanished. I walked back to my dorm with a heavy heart, hoping I wouldn't dream about the Badica's tonight_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"."

After a quick glance at how I was all but tearing her daughter's clothes off, and Christian all but ripping Lissa's off, she commented, "get a room, lovebirds! Both sets." Lissa and Rose exchanged a mischievous look before turning their charm on their man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4: THREE**

RPOV

I returned to the common room with Dimitri. After first receiving a call from my father-to say snacks and soft drinks were ready for morning tea.

While I'd been all loved-up with Dimitri, Lissa had been getting it on with Christian. With our bond now going two ways, Liss had learned what I had been subjected to with their attic escapades. It hadn't helped I could still slip into her, just as she could now do to me. Thing was, we knew when the other had done it. So, we'd either try to shove the other out, or Liss would use her magic to create a wall between us. But, the most effective thing to keep us in our own heads when with our partners was simply focusing on him.

"Who's reading next?" asked Mom once morning tea was cleaned up.

"Me," eagerly volunteered Tasha.

'Uh oh!' I thought.

'I agree, Rose!' laughed Liss through the bond. 'I wonder what she thinks is in this chapter?'

'I know, right!' I returned the mental banter before listening.

" _The lobby of my dorm was abuzz when I sprinted downstairs to my before-school practice._ " The room fell silent as Tasha started the next in a long line of chapters.

"Running late as usual, my love," Dimitri chuckled in my ear.

Clearly still amused by my tardiness and the reasons for it. As much as he'd had to discipline the behaviour, I'd always known he found it endearing and amusing that there was always a reasonable reason... Usually Lissa or Mase were the ones to blame.

'I heard that!' teased an amused Lissa in mock offence.

'Hey!' I retorted. 'You know it's always guardian and best friend duty,' I mentally pouted. She mentally broke into hysterics.

'I know, Rose,' she said after regaining her composure and sobering. 'You're lucky to have found him. I mean it. Even after what you guys went through, including being illegal-I can't believe you crossed that line, by the way. Same goes for Dimitri. Oh well, I can see in your auras you two are meant to be.'

'Ease up on the magic, Liss,' I mentally sighed. Meanwhile, registering what she did.

'Sorry, Rose. It's addictive.'

'Yeah, I know that. I also know you're just as addicted to Christian.'

'You're one to speak!' she teased. 'I still don't get how I missed it when we were at St Vlad's. In retrospect it's so darn obvious.'

'You know full well how you missed me being addicted to Dimitri. You were addicted to Christian. And trying to get me together with Adrian.'

'Sorry,' was her sheepish mental response. Then she mentally groaned in embarrassment at how she had ever thought Adrian and I would ever work. Afterwards, wondering how she had ever believed I needed an active sex life to complete high school.

'Liss! You know I got that.'

'Oh? Once is not the same as I had it with Christian. It's not the same as how you've got it now,' Liss teased mentally.

'Can we please return to listening to the book? I don't need to hear your comparisons of our sex lives.'

'Fine. But you know you'd hear them anyway.'

We tuned back in to hear the first god-I-sound-like-Dimitri interaction with Mase.

" _Good grief. I sounded so logical and cautious. I sounded like Dimitri._ " Tasha glared at me and my fiancé as she read that.

What's your problem, bitch? He was meant to be teaching me that stuff, and I had the change nailed until you screwed things up.

'Rose!' laughingly chastised Liss. She knew how I felt and what had gone down over the ski trip, so she couldn't be too harsh on my harsh opinion of the older Moroi woman.

Dimitri, however, decided it was time to return to showering me in kisses. Tasha's glare hardened. Though Dimitri and I paid no mind to the jealous woman.

" _Little did they know that they were also giving me lessons in avoiding temptation._ " Tasha directed her next icily-delivered words to me and Dimitri. "Lessons you both should have learnt." Immediately returning to the book when Abe directed a glare her way.

'Okay, now I really get what you mean,' Liss said mentally.

She now truly saw for herself how bitchy and two-faced her boyfriend's aunt could be.

The room remained engulfed in silence as Tasha continued reading the chapter.

"You have no idea how attractive you were-and are-when you wear that longing expression," huskily whispered Dimitri in my ear. I shivered. I'll take note of that, I thought as I adjust to peck him on the cheek.

Lissa just mentally fake gagged. 'You are gross!' she teased.

'What? And you don't think the same things and react to Christian in the same way?' I asked all too innocently.

" _"I see," he said. "Well, I guess you've got it all figured out."_ "

"You've got me all figured out, Roza," Dimitri amended.

" _"_... _I'll just wait over here until you need me again."_  
style="font-size: 22pt;""

"I always need you, Comrade," I whispered suggestively into his ear.

"Roza," playfully groaned my future husband.

"What?" I responded all too sweetly.

"You will be the death of me, woman. You've never been the innocent I thought you were, Roza."

"That's all your own fault!" I teased in a whisper. "If you weren't so damn attractive-" I got cut off by a kiss.

We pulled back out to hear, " _"That's not where the heart is," he told me_."

"You always knew where mine was." I shivered at Dimitri's words. Lissa mentally fake gagged again while Tasha continued reading.

" _I gave him my fiercest glare, which-judging by his expression-must not have been that fierce. Nine out of ten times, I thought Dimitri was the sexiest thing walking the earth. Then, there were times like this..._  
style="font-size: 22pt;""

"That expression simply made me want to kiss you, my love." With that, I tried replicating the look. Only to have him capture my lips with his. And, of course, the world disappeared-no surprise there.

When we returned to listening, we heard, " _To my annoyance, he laughed. "How do you not know where the heart is? Especially considering how many of them you've broken?"_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"" The room burst into laughter. I looked to Dimitri, to see him wearing his cute small smile.

"That's what I was thinking. I was also one of those heartbroken at the time." He shook his head at the bittersweet memory. "I love you, Rose. I always have and always will."

"I love you, Comrade. More than you could imagine." Before he could respond, I crashed my lips to his.

" _Mason's expression was still light and joking, but there was a suggestive note in his voice when he spoke again. "Rose, when I'm around you, I think of_  
style="font-family: 'Trebuchet-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 22.00pt"all _**sorts**_ _of creative things to do."_  
style="font-size: 22pt;""

"So do I," huskily whispered Dimitri in my ear. "You really are clueless what you do to a man. More specifically, you're clueless what you do to **me**."

"You can speak!" I teased. "My control is already weak enough. Even more so with your sexy ass around. When you actually try to make it snap, well..." I brought our lips back together.

When we stopped, we heard Tasha read, " _He had deeply tanned skin and was well built enough that a few of the girls in class looked ready to swoon_."

"You mightn't've realised it, Roza, but so did you. It made me even more jealous than seeing you get closer to Mason," sheepishly admitted Dimitri. I pulled him into a quick but passionate kiss.

"Only because I was comparing him to you, meaning your image was in my head. You loveable idiot."

"... _Instead, I felt resentment. Resentment, anger, and burning outrage._ " The room was cloaked in a deathly silence as Tasha concluded. "  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 22pt;"The woman standing in the front of the class was my mother."

"Not anymore," I smiled towards my mother. "Not anymore."

"What's for lunch?" asked Christian.

"What would you like?" asked Mama.

We all agreed to lasagna-and enough of it for leftovers. So, Mama and her helpers left for the kitchen. Said helpers again included Dimitri. Tasha was glaring at me accusingly for not being one of the assistant cooks. Like she could judge, she could cook but was too stuck-up on her high royal horse to do so. Her nephew, however, he was helping Mama again. Besides, I was the one who was looking after and entertaining Paul, Zoya and Nadia. Nadi, of course, was exhausted and fell asleep in my arms.

"Come on little munchkin," I cooed softly as I rose from my chair. "Let's put you in your cot-nap time, baby girl." The gorgeous girl didn't stir. From my own parents, Lissa, Adrian, Sydney, Jill and Eddie I received fond and indulgent looks. Liss started mentally blabbing on about how she wanted kids and how I'd make a great mother. Tasha on the other hand, wasn't so nice in the looks she was shooting my way, jealous and envious bitch.

'That she is-we can both see it in her aura,' Liss confirmed through the bond.

'Get outta my head!' I mentally laughed. 'I have a baby to focus on.'

Thankfully, she let met put Nadi down-for her afternoon nap-in peace.

"Here Sonya," I handed my sister-in-law the baby monitor when I rejoined the group.

"Thank you, Roza," she smiled warmly at me. "I can tell Nadi loves you. Hard not to."

"I love you, too, Aunt Roza!" chorused Paul and Zoya.

"I love you two, too."

All bar Tasha looked amused. Tasha simply rolled her eyes. All because she wants to be in my place, their Aunt Tasha. Never happening.

'I agree with you there, Rose! One day you and Dimitri should look into adoption-you'd make amazing parents.' Liss finished with a mental dreamy sigh.

'Hopeless romantic, you're an absolutely hopeless romantic!' I teased. 'And ridiculously clucky for barely eighteen year old.'

'Watch the jab! You're going to be a wife in less than a month-at about eighteen and a half.'

'I know,' now it was my turn to mentally sigh dreamily.

'I don't believe it!' Lissa laughed. 'I don't know how he did it, but he's made you totally lovesick.'

'And the only reason you don't know how he did it is because I don't know how he did it.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5: FOUR**

DPOV

"Who's reading next?" enquired Liss once lunch was cleaned up.

"Me!" piped up Jill.

Yet another two loads of dishes were in the machine and being washed. We were going through so much food and cutlery each day it was ridiculous. I was glad Tatiana was, clearly, paying for it all since she was responsible for the guest list and location. This whole exercise really.

I was glad. I had the woman I loved and needed back in my arms. And we were about to be married-the countdown was on. The preparations-and caterers-being pushed to the limits by a pushy and prominent Princess Dragomir. The caterers hadn't initially want to even know about it; they didn't want to help those they thought of as being a station or two below them and their usual clientele. That was until Her Majesty, Tatiana, leant her weight and authority.

" _I couldn't believe it. Janine Hathaway. My mother. My insanely famous and stunningly absent mother_." Jill began.

Rose sent an apologetic glance her parents way while Jill continued reading. Said parents sent similarly apologetic and sympathetic looks my future wife's way. That caused a sympathetic and thankful expression to cross my Roza's face before nodding at them then cuddling into my side. They'd long-since made amends-to any degree-evidently.

A focused and intense silence engulfed the gathered group and Jill read on. The now two-way bound best friends fell into yet another mental conversation. Those two had been chatterboxes when I'd first met them, even if a conversation had been one-sided-now it sounded no-sided while looking anything but. Their expressions were amusing and endearing. Christian and I shared a look that said 'those women will be the death of us'.

" _Apparently some of the other campus guardians thought so too. They often stopped by our classes, but they were present today in a larger-than-usual number._  
style="font-size: 22pt;"" I had been one. I knew she'd known it. And noted it apparently, " _Dimitri stood among them in the back._ "

"I was there more for being around you, Roza," I whispered suggestively in her ear. Milliseconds later, her lips were on mine, hungry and passionate, deep and loving, and oh so urgent.

We eventually tuned back in. To hear, " _And then it was my mother's turn. A scowl spread over my face before she even said a word, a scowl that grew worse once she actually launched into the story. I swear, if I didn't believe her incapable of having the imagination for it-and her bland clothing choices proved she_  
style="font-family: 'Trebuchet-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 22.00pt"didn't _have an imagination-I would have thought she was lying._ "

"I saw that scowl-and instantly knew trouble was brewing. Just so you know, my love, you deliver your recounts in the same bland, state-the-facts, no embellishments way. You don't glorify the kill-far from it. It's yet another reason I love you, my dearest Roza." I pecked her cheek and she sighed contentedly while snuggling closer as Jill kept reading. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was engulfed in silence, listening intently.

Continuing on, Jill covered Rose's extremely brief summary, a few quotes and Rose's description of her mother's accent and efficient way of speaking-the one she'd inherited-as well as Janine's abrupt mention of the Badica attack and Rose's trauma. Upon learning that, Janine sent an apologetic look her daughter's way and Rose simply shrugged it off in what I knew to be an 'I've-been-through-worse-so-that's-nothing-by-comparison' manner. That, however, did not stop me from saying to her, "I love you," before bringing her into a loving, tender, and supporting kiss. Naturally, the world disappeared as Jill continued to read without interruption.

We pulled back to breathe, with the intention to take a break, from making out, for another handful of minutes. Only to hear, " _Yes, of course, I thought. My mother bravely went in alone. Along the way, she got captured but managed to escape and rescue the prisoners_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"." That did it. Janine's capture had to be nothing like the Strigoi me throughout Rose's capture, it had to be nothing in comparison to my Roza's harrowing experience.

"I love you, you insanely brave, loving, loyal and creative woman," I whispered into my future wife's ear. She shivered. So, I brought her into yet another kiss. I'd never get enough of this, of her and us.

When we pulled back to breathe and refocus on the story we barely broke contact. Janine and Abe looked at as with amused and indulgent looks. They were clearly happy that their daughter was-no matter what had happened between me and Rose before this whole exercise thing. They clearly recognised I was responsible for the changes in her, and that it was me on the personal level rather than the mentor level that had been able to motivate, cause and support her into the extremely mature young woman I always knew she was.

Silence reigned supreme as Jill continued reading. The chatterboxes were too busy snuggling with their man to be running a mental conversation-so the use of the bond clearly lay dormant for the time-being. Tasha was continuing to shoot us dirty looks. She clearly could not accept things as they were, she obviously thought I was still the heroic and strictly-professional guardian in a passing fling with his reckless and rebellious student. Tasha, you know absolutely nothing. She clearly thought my time as a Strigoi hadn't impacted me, my soul. Rose, however, no matter the pain the Strigoi me put her through she would have an understanding unlike any other. Despite being the one to restore me, not even Lissa could understand what the Strigoi me was like.

Uninterrupted, Jill covered the whole Rose-Janine argument. My woman had made some valid points-especially given it Had been a theory class-but her tone and delivery had been wrong and disrespectful. I don't doubt darkness had played a role and exacerbated my Rose's reactions. The heavy silence continued as Jill covered Rose being kicked out of class, and the beginning of the confrontation between them outside the classroom. I'd heard it because I'd been listening-since I couldn't exactly follow her out without raising suspicions. That and I had been trying to get over her at the time. That failed miserably because I wasn't meant to be apart from her.

" _It wasn't fair how someone over half a foot shorter than me could make me feel so small_." Jill kept reading.

"I know someone who's a whole foot shorter than me and succeeds at making me feel absolutely tiny," I whispered huskily into my future wife's ear. Eliciting a shiver of pleasure in the process.

"Do you have no clue what you do to me, man?" Roza groaned before capturing my lips with hers.

We paused to breathe. Perfectly timing it to hear, " _I wound up in arguments all the time; something in my nature made that inevitable_." Murmurs of agreement went through the room. "  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 22pt;"So I was used to defending myself and having insults slammed at me." And on Jill read. Covering how Janine used to make Rose feel like a little child, the end of the argument and very brief description of how the day went before our training. And the description of how that session went-somewhat miserably.

"Extremely tough-love mentor," was directed at me from almost everyone.

" _"But on_ _ **some**_ _things."_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"" Uh oh. I knew where this was headed. This was one of many regrets I had about our time at the Academy-being far too cold and far too distant.

" _I heard the double meaning in my voice and wondered where it it had come from. I'd accepted a while ago that there were way too many reasons for me to even think about him romantically anymore_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"."

"Oh, Roza," I sighed into her ear, regret and sorrow filling my voice. She simply pecked my cheek before snuggling even closer.

" _It'd have been nice to know that he still wanted me, that I still drove him crazy. Studying him now, I realized he might not ever slip because I_ _ **didn't**_  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 22pt;"drive him crazy anymore. It was a depressing thought."

Disapproving and disappointed looks were sent my way. Not from Tasha though. She seemed gleeful and appeared to revel in my Roza's pain. Pain I'd chosen to send her through yet hadn't registered the magnitude of damage I'd done.

"Don't look so gleeful Tasha," I growled. "You don't seem to understand the severity of the bind we were in. How would you like it if you had two guardians who were in a relationship together and would save the other rather than you?"

"Well..." she began slyly and suggestively.

"Don't try that on me, Natasha," I warned. Clutching Roza close to me.

"Read Jill, Aunt Tasha-come with me," said Christian, his voice leaving no room for an argument when he addressed his Aunt.

Both Jill and Tasha nodded. Jill restarted once Tasha had followed Christian out the door.

" _"Of course," he said, showing no indication we'd discussed anything other than class matters._ " As Jill read, I realised exactly how cold I had been.

I had realised after Spokane that I had been rather insultingly cold and distant. In hearing my own words-and my Rose's reaction to them-I learned just how precious and loyal my Roza really was.

Jill kept reading. Managing to cover Rose's refocusing. As well as her adjusting to the heft and weight of the weapon, without interruption. The laughter came after Jill read, " _An anxious part of me wanted to turn around and impale all of the dummies, but instead I looked up at Dimitri and asked, "What do I do first?"_  
style="font-size: 22pt;""

"I can't believe how much I'd tamed you," I murmured in my fiancé's ear.

"You tamed me in some areas. You failed miserably in others you still have no control in yourself," she said suggestively.

"Roza," I playfully admonished. Only to be punished with a passionate kiss.

We pulled apart. Only to hear, " _"You do it like you've been doing it for years."_ "

"You truly did pick it up that quickly, love. And you look so damn beautiful and sexy in the process. I don't know how you manage it, Roza. How can someone so beautiful as you be so deadly? I swear, you are the incarnation of deadly beauty and looks that could kill." With that, I rendered my soon-to-be wife genuinely speechless. That isn't to say she didn't know how to respond to that. She just didn't know what to say to that.

When we returned to the reading world, Tasha and Christian had returned. Christian look slightly smug while Tasha wore a look close to one of betrayal. She also looked majorly defeated and deflated while Jill continued reading. Managing to cover, "  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 22pt;"I pointed to my ponytail, just in case he wasn't aware that my thick brown-black hair didn't look like my mother's auburn curls." before laughter broke out. Rose shot an apologetic glance at her parents while I chuckled at the fond memory.

Her youth, her innocence and her passion had all drawn me to her-her passion especially. It's true, we connected more on the deep understanding of guardian duty, but her innocence was what I had initially felt a distinct need to protect. I never ever wanted her to face the horrors she had-the worst being inflicted by and revolving around Strigoi me.

"... _I looked away from that knowing gaze. My attraction to Dimitri had started almost as soon as we'd met-and it wasn't just because he was so hot, either. I felt like he understood part of me that I didn't understand myself, and sometimes I was pretty sure I understood parts of him that he didn't understand either._

" _The only problem was that he had the annoying tendency to point out things about myself I didn't_ _ **want**_  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 22pt;"to understand."

"Completely true, my love. Completely true. And so do you. You point out things about me I don't want to know or understand," I whispered. Tasha shot us a haughty look that seemed to say 'so what? What's so good about that?'

I had met Rose Hathaway as the beautiful wild girl. Now, around a year later, I was a few very short weeks away from marrying Rose Hathaway the wonderful young woman.

"... _Each one looked like a tiny_ _ **x**_  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 22pt;"made of lightning bolts. They went on the backs of our necks and showed how experienced a guardian was." read Jill. But before she could continue, Abe interrupted.

"Miss Sage," Sydney's head snapped to attention.

"Yes, Mr Mazur, Sir?"

"I have done as you requested earlier." My Roza looked ready to pale.

"Abe!" whined my woman. She rarely did it, and she clearly knew what he was thinking.

"Too late now, little girl. You've done the damage, time to wear the sign of how dangerous you really are." My Roza opened her mouth to retort, but her father cut her off at the pass. "I am aware of how you feel about your marks. And zmeyette is inaccurate for you-you're more like a zmey than I am. That snake-like promise mark of yours is an accurate depiction of you. Now, if you'll excuse me and hold off reading for a few short moments, I'll be back with a guest a few of you will know. Oh, and little girl, you may want to do a quick dash to your room to put your hair up." The Moroi promptly exited. As did Rose, no doubt grudgingly doing as her father instructed. I-along with most others in the room-realised what was happening. Rose was about to be marked for her kills in Russia. Kills I knew there to be at least eight of from her Novosibirsk hunt. Then there was Galina-that made nine at minimum in a few short days. Then there was however many between her birthday and Novosibirsk.

"Sydney?" I gently enquired.

"Yes, Dimitri?" she cautiously responded to my gentle note.

"How many? How many did my Rose take out in Russia?"

"I saw her take down three." Now up to an extra twelve kills after the attack and rescue. The Alchemist looked hesitant to continue.

"Please Sydney? I need to know just what my soon-to-be wife is capable of."

"She's not going to like me divulging this." The human Rose's age took a deep breath before continuing. "She took down at least one every night for three straight weeks." That's yet another twenty-one or more kills. She's about to be marked with at least an extra thirty-three marks. And it made my heart ache. She's got all that extra blood on her hands all because of me.

"Oh Roza," I sighed dejectedly.

"How? She's hardly eighteen. How?" asked Janine.

"She combined your genetics and my training then went hunting," I answered nearly in a monotone.

"Uh oh," Roza said warily while walking back in. "You know roughly how many marks I'm getting, don't you? You know how lethal I am?"

"I've always known you're lethal, Roza. Yes, I do know. And does that not bother you?"

"A little," she responded a little too nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Okay. Yes, it does bother me. But none of those terribly matter in comparison."

"Rose, it's still taking a life," I sighed.

"I know. But you also know what I mean when I say 'in comparison'." Yes. I did. She meant compared to all the innocents I had needed to survive off, and compared to the multiple times she'd messed-up and failed killing me. I'm now extremely thankful she didn't succeed.

"You're right. I do know what you're talking about, my love." At that, a warm smile crept across her face and the typical electricity shot between us.

Seconds later Abe returned. With the St Vladimir's tattooist and a folder. Quick greetings and introductions were made. It didn't take long for the expert guardian to set up the necessary equipment.

"Rose, take a seat," Abe directed. Nodding at the stool that had been brought in especially.

"Thanks for this, Old Man," sarcastically muttered an annoyed and traumatised Roza.

"Now, now, Kiz. Play nice."

"I'll play nice when you do," she retorted while sitting and offering her neck for the tattooist.

"Translation: never happening. Now," he grabbed the room's attention with his booming voice. "I'm sure you all want to know how many marks our dearest Rose is receiving, how many kills she made in Russia." All bar Roza, Janine, Alberta and I nodded. The four of us all prepared not to wince at the number. "Forty-seven." Trying not to wince completely failed. The room was engulfed by an uneasy silence.

"Read, Jill," Rose instructed just before the tattooing began.

The young Moroi girl returned to reading and the silence morphed to one of concentration. It didn't need to last long. Soon enough she finished with, " _"That not all marks are badges of honor."_  
style="font-size: 22pt;""

"No marks are," muttered Rose.

"That's got to be my entrance!" crowed Tasha. The whole room glared at her-Rose and the tattooing guardian as well since he'd taken a minute's break.

"How many more, Lionel?" Rose gently asked.

"Rose," he briefly glanced at me to say the following endearment to my Roza was merely a friendly one, "sweetheart, we've only finished half of one." Rose had to be his most common 'client'.

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?" Rose groaned.

"A good day and a bit, minimum."

"Then let's get on with chapter, what is it? five. We can have dinner after that." No one argued with that plan. Vika moved to sit next to me so Tasha couldn't. Paul sat in his aunt's now vacated seat next to Mama, with Zoya sitting on his knee. He was such a sweet and caring big brother. Reminded me a lot of me with Vika.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6: FIVE**

DPOV

"I'm reading next!" exclaimed Mia. Eddie tossed the book to Mia after having had Jill hand it to him. Meanwhile, Lionel had restarted work on giving my Roza her marks.

" _I had no idea what Dimitri was talking about, but I followed along obediently_." The room burst into laughter, sarcastic and snide comments at that.

"Well she did," I defended. Back then I could have led her into a den of Strigoi and she wouldn't have questioned me. She still trusts me just as much, these days she's just a tad more wary and sensitive to her surroundings.

"It's nearly impossible for Rose not to follow Dimitri," added Alberta.

"It's true," Abe backed up Alberta's claim. "Now read, Miss Mia."

" _To my surprise, he led me out of the boundaries of the campus and into the surrounding woods_."

"Why'd you encourage her to rule break, Belikov?" laughed Alberta.

"Why? Because she had a more important lesson to learn. Little did I realise..." I trailed off. Half because I didn't want to voice it, and a little uncertain if I could even choke out the words through the onslaught of guilt-inducing images and memories of Spokane. The other reason I trailed off was because it was spoilers for some.

"Read, Mia," gently instructed Alberta.

" _The Academy owned a lot of land, not all of which was actively used for educational purposes_." A focused yet tired silence wrapped around the room as Mia continued reading while Lionel continued marking my fiancé. "  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 22pt;"We were in a remote part of Montana, and at times, it seemed as though the school was just barely holding back the wilderness." Murmurs of agreement came from those who knew mentioned school.

" _We walked quietly for a while, our feet crunching through thick, unbroken snow._ " On Mia read. Covering the rest of the walk and my brief explanation of the cabin we now claimed as our sacred place. "  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 22pt;"For a few brief moments, I entertained the hope that Dimitri was leading me off to some romantic getaway." Lionel paused and joined in the amused snickers and chuckles. Rose and I locked eyes, a mischievous and knowing smile, almost smirk, shone on our faces. Yeah, about a good month and a half later we'd made that our place. It hadn't been the romantic getaway...

"Oh! Lissa! Honeymoon location idea!" Rose excitedly squealed and couldn't agree with her more.

"That's a good one, Roza," I beamed at her then faced Lissa. "Add it to the list-preferably right up the top." The others gave the three of us puzzled and confused looks. Meanwhile, Rose and Lissa shared a knowing look while Lissa noted down the request.

"Spoilers," was all Rose said in response to the looks.

"Read Mia," Lissa instructed.

Lionel returned his attention to my Roza's neck as the room's attention focused on learning how this would play out if they hadn't been there.

" _Then I heard voices on the opposite side of the of the building. A familiar hum of feeling coursed into my mind. Lissa was there._

" _Dimitri and I rounded the corner of the building, coming up on a surprising scene_." Mia read through to, " _I could have told them that_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"." uninterrupted. A round of laughter and scoffs circled the room before Mia restarted.

" _Christian skated up beside her, and the strange woman soon followed. "You bringing party crashers, Dimka?" she asked_."

"I never really liked you, Rose," Tasha sneered at my fiancé and I bristled. Tasha was not playing nice, and it seemed she wanted to make reading this chapter or this entire book as painful for Rose as possible. "You stood far too close and far too possessively next to my Dimka." That did it! A single tear slid down my Roza's cheek and I was not going to stand for Tasha's attitude. Especially not when my Roza was being marked for the kills she made while hunting me down.

"Natasha Ozera," I growled. "You are following me outside and I am going to give you a reality check. Since the one from your own nephew didn't seem to have an effect."

"I'm joining you, Son," added Abe.

"As am I," seconded Janine. Tasha glowered at all of us before following us outside.

"What did I do?" she haughtily asked, a smug smile on her face. She knew full well what she did. My hands were clenching at my sides; I was so tempted to slap her right across her now-repulsive scar.

"You know exactly what you did," all three of us growled.

"What is it going to take Natasha? What is it going to take to convince you to shut the f*** up and leave my fiancé alone?" The Moroi looked slightly taken aback by my swearing in English. She almost hid it well.

"You just hurt my already fragile and sensitive daughter. I won't hesitate to make you disappear if you attempt to hurt her again." Abe threatened. "The same goes for if you try to get too close to my son-in-law. I don't care what may have passed between you in the past, but I will not allow you to be a home-wrecker, Ozera. I've already protected Dimitri from one selfish and abusive royal, I don't have any qualms about doing it again."

"Don't think I'm above helping Abe, Natasha. This is my daughter and son-in-law, I will protect them. No. Matter. What." There's the terrifying Janine Hathaway.

How Natasha wasn't quaking was beyond me. Both Janine and Abe were terrifying in their own rights right now, beyond terrifying considering they were side-by-side and teaming up against her.

"Natasha, you have lost all rights to talk to me, to interact with me. One more incident with my Roza, and I won't hesitate to make sure Abe and Janine make good on their threat. My fiancé has been through far too much to need to put up with your jealous and selfish b******t." I kept my voice calm, the deadly and dangerous type of far-too-calm calm tone of voice. It succeeded in making Tasha appropriately terrified.

I walked away before I hit her and returned to the room. Promptly accompanied by my parents-in-law. Tasha was still outside. They were still reading, up to covering the part where I'd ignored her not talking or having anyone interacting with her. My eyes immediately landed on my Roza. And saw a few more tears had escaped. More than a few.

"Oh, Roza," I sighed sadly while tipping her chin up. (Possible because Lionel had paused for a few moments.) "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, my love." I gently and lovingly kissed away her tears. I never wanted to see her this way, much less be the cause of such pain.

"It's okay," Roza said after letting out a shaky breath. "I'm fine." She sighed. "Just a little more sensitive than usual."

"Roza, love, you're always this sensitive. You usually refuse to show it, you like to bottle it up and deal with everyone else's emotions and problems before acknowledging and dealing with your own. I love you, I've always loved you. Please believe that, please trust me when I say you are the only one I have ever loved and the only one I will ever love."

"Dimitri, I can't not love you. I can't not trust you, Comrade. My soul is entwined with yours for a reason."

"I love you. And I am the luckiest man alive because I have you in my life, Roza." I pecked her on the cheek, sat in front of her and let Lionel continue to mark her.

Listening back in to Mia's reading, I learned we'd covered Tasha's side of Christian's parents turn.

" _Silence fell. It was hard to follow up a sad story like that. But Tasha, I realized, was one of those people who could always lighten a mood_." She'd done nothing but dampen the mood of this room-which, most of the time, was already gloomy enough when reading. Mia continued to read. Covering the Missoula trip begging, my refusal and Rose's outrage over the unfair distribution of guardians.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to say no to you, Roza? And with that face... let's just say you can have fun punishing me tonight." I didn't doubt she would have fun punishing me for my cold attitude back then. I always should have known she'd get her way, that I wasn't supposed to be able to resist her.

Next thing Mia covered was Roza's speaking up for me and my amusement at it. The gathered chuckled. All except Tasha who was trying not to scowl or be antagonistic. Good. About time she learned to show some restraint.

"What did you find amusing, Comrade?" asked Roza once Mia had started reading again.

I twisted to meet her curious eyes and loving, wondrous face. "Hmm. You in general, but mostly how you seemed to have read my mind. Yet again."

"You have no clue how many times you scare me because you do the same. I hate admitting it, even to myself when it happens."

"I know, Roza, I know when I do it. I see it in your eyes," I murmured with a gentle, loving smile playing on my lips and shining in my eyes.

"I love you, Dimitri." I could see and feel it radiating around her. I always could and always would.

"I love you, my dearest Roza."

After a long gooey gazing match, we tuned back in. To hear, " _"Oh, Roza..." He sighed, and I felt a thrill tickle me. "Roza" was my name in Russian. He rarely used it._  
style="font-size: 22pt;"" The opposite will hold true for the rest of eternity. " _"You express yourself more than anyone else I know."_ "

"It's one reason why I love you," I said after twisting to look at her while I spoke.

Mia quickly covered how Rose felt about us being together, even if only in the sense of being anywhere near each other. I had to admit it was the same thought and sense that ran through me every time we'd spent time near each other. The sense of warmth, peace and completion I always found around her had scared me witless. As had the fact it had never felt wrong to spend time around her.

" _It sounded silly, but it was true._

" _Dimitri didn't say anything, but he gave me a sidelong glance. I returned it, and as our eyes met, I saw the briefest glimpse of the old attraction_."

"Old?" laughingly scoffed Eddie and Alberta. Most of the room echoed and Rose tried not to cringe or laugh because Lionel was still working on her neck-marking her for kills she most certainly would rather forget.

"Read, Mia!" she ordered when possible.

" _It was fleeting and gone far too soon, but I'd seen it_."

"It's never leaving again since it never left, Roza," I murmured. I had the satisfaction of seeing a lovesick expression cross my Roza's face while Tasha held back a fake gag.

" _Pride and approval replaced it, and they were almost as good_."

"Hardly," I commented while twisting to face my fiancé again. "They're nowhere near as good as you knowing and seeing my love for you."

" _When he spoke, it was to echo his earlier thoughts. "You're a fast learner, Roza."_ " Mia shut the book with a sigh. "Another chapter bites the dust. And," she giggled, "I think we're all beginning to realise "Roza" practically translates to "love"."

"It does," I beamed. I was no longer ashamed of finding my soulmate when she was my student. "It was what I said when I wanted her to know how much I loved her when she wasn't allowed to know."

"That didn't last though, did it?" asked an amused and seemingly knowing Alberta.

"Spoilers," slyly said Rose. "And what are we doing for dinner?"

"Cold cut sandwiches and a massive bowl to share of hot chips?" suggested Mama. Murmurs of agreement raced around the room. Mama, Karo, Sonya and I left for the kitchen. Meanwhile, Roza and Vika looked after Paul and Zoya.

After dinner, we dispersed. Karo, Sonya and Vika stayed behind with Mama to help clean up. In the meantime, Roza and I put an exhausted Zoya and Paul to bed. I couldn't help but note yet again how good my fiancé was with children. She seemed content with just helping out with our nieces and nephew. Although I had to wonder if that would last when those around her started having children. I had to ponder if she would get an 'empty' type of feeling once Lissa and Christian started expanding their family, started rebuilding the Dragomir line. Because surely it was going to hurt her when she could feel and experience what Lissa was when she eventually fell pregnant. I wasn't allowed to ponder any longer as Rose silently pulled me from the kids bedroom to ours with her hips swinging suggestively and teasingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7: SIX**

RPOV

Once I would have dreamed of waking up to another day of guarding Liss. Never had I dreamed of waking up to meet the loving eyes of my fiancé-my soon to be husband-with his hands tenderly studying my body as if I were the most precious thing in the world. I knew to him I absolutely was.

Remember, this is something I said I had never dreamed of. But today was yet another day I had awoken to exactly that privilege. My soon-to-be husband was the man who'd changed my world when he stepped into it roughly a year ago. Well, more like he'd made me fall into his world... but let's not get caught up in technicalities here. My now-fiancé had saved my ass from expulsion hours after meeting me and had, as a result, become my mentor. Yes, I had fallen for my teacher and he for his student. But the universe had clearly decided the ridiculously hot, badass Russian battle-god named Dimitri Belikov was meant to be with the reckless, rebellious, insubordinate, runaway Rose Hathaway... not simply be her teacher and (used to be) future guarding partner. So, I was currently living a fairy tale ending to my painful love story. The ending I'd never dare dreamed of, unlike most human and Moroi girls, as well as a few dhampir girls who chose not to be guardians and didn't fall into the stereotypical 'blood whore' lifestyle.

"Mmm. Morning, Comrade," I mumbled as I stirred.

"Morning, my Roza," he gently responded with a full smile.

"I love you," I grinned sleepily.

"I love you," he returned with adoration, love and amusement in his eyes, on his face and radiating through his voice.

"What's amusing?" I tried mocking offence and seriousness. But my sleep and love laced voice made sure I only sounded adorable to his ears. His expression indicated my guess was correct.

"You, my love."

Any response I could have made was prevented thanks to a knocking on the door. We'd gotten hot and heavy again last night. But-having guessed this exact situation would arise-we had put the effort into dressing in sleep clothes and unlocked the door. So we simply adjusted to a siting position.

"Come in!" we called.

"Morning Dimka, morning Roza," gently greeted Mama.

"Morning Mama," Dimitri and I responded in turn.

"You two are so perfect together," she sighed as she sat opposite us on the end of the bed.

"How so, Mama?" asked my future husband.

"Neither of you look as at peace as you do when you're together in unguarded moments such as these."

"Really?" we responded in unison.

"Really," chuckled an amused Mama. "I just came in to let you know breakfast is almost ready to be served." What?

A quick check of the bond told me Liss had blocked it because 'the soon-to-be Belikovs were still being far too romantic'. Her words, not mine. Liss was starving as much as I was. I thanked Mama and sent her out so my future husband and I could quickly shower, dress and weaponise.

"Who's reading next?" I asked once breakfast was finished. But before Lionel could bring the needle to my neck I asked, "How many left, Lionel?"

"Forty-three," he answered with a sad note in his voice.

He clearly hated what inking me with this many marks signified. It was as gut-wrenching and sickening as finding the stake in the Badica's wards. Except he didn't yet know that that was simply the casualty rate for hunting down Dimitri. I'd left with the intention to kill one Strigoi. Only to return to the States-over a month later- with nearly four dozen kills and having failed to make the most important kill of my life.

"I'm up next," stated Christian. While he collected the book, Lionel got to work on my marks.

" _I was feeling pretty good about life when I headed to my before-school practice the next day._ "

Christian kept reading and I zoned out. Embarrassed by my childishness and trying to ignore the pain of the tattooing process. I was vaguely aware of Dimitri sitting in front of me, and showing affection in some type of touch, but it barely registered.

It was painful enough getting one or two of these damn awful reminders. The promise mark had, of course, hurt in the marking process. Yet it was the only one I was happy to receive, the only mark on my neck I was proud to wear.

Through the bond, I could feel Liss was feeling the pain I was. It was the strangest sensation ever. What was worse was not having the block in place when either of us was getting serious with our male counterpart. Stranger still, no block and both of us getting intense. That was usually when the bond was forgotten about, sort of forming its own block.

'Liss,' I sighed mentally.

'Yeah?' she responded.

'For your sake, just bloody block the bond already.'

'Okay. I was about three seconds away from doing it anyway. Your thoughts about Dimitri were turning far too carnal for comfort-worse than the pain of that needle.' Sympathy for the pain I'd had to go through and apology for the death I'd had to wield in order to find Strigoi Dimitri (only to fail in the end) shot through the bond. Her block was in place before I could comfort her or teasingly respond to her carnal thoughts comment.

I reluctantly tuned back in. In the hope that listening may provide more of a distraction than my own thoughts. When I came back to Christian's reading, I heard, " _Grudgingly, I had to acknowledge to myself that she was good._  
style="font-family: 'Trebuchet-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 22.00pt"Really _good. But I certainly wasn't going to tell her that_."

"Now I know!" laughed my mother. She really had loosened up over the past few months since my first kill, but mostly over the last few days. Something, unfortunately, told me that her and Abe being back together had something to do with that.

"Yeah, now you do," I sighed since Lionel let me respond given he himself was laughing.

"I guess that means I now have to admit Ibrahim was right. Rose, you are more deadly than I am." My Moroi father somehow wore a simultaneously smug and humbled expression.

"No disrespect, Janine," started Dimitri, "but that's unsurprising-given she's also got a lethal Moroi for a father."

"Dimitri!" I whined.

He twisted to face me with an indescribable yet heart-stopping expression. "You know it's true," he pouted then grinned mischievously. Oh boy! was all I thought of what's about to come out of his mouth next. "That's not even counting the fact I trained you, my love."

"Cocky much?" I teased playfully.

"Hey!" he retorted just as playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, Cowboy!" I smirked. "You're so paying for that later tonight," I added suggestively. My soon-to-be husband's eyes lit up lustfully. Oh god. I was in for it too, apparently.

Christian took it upon himself to return to reading. In order to break the growing tension between me and my fiancé. If only for the others comfort. Lionel returned to marking my neck. Meanwhile, every touch of Dimitri's was both comforting and increasing the sexual tension between us. I still didn't understand how we were so damn sex-crazed. We'd more than made up for what couldn't have at the Academy, so why were we always so tense and craving it? More importantly, why was I so desperately needing and wanting him more than ever?

" _But my mother was smaller still,_ " I tuned in to hear, " _and clearly had nothing but muscle packed into her petite body_  
style="font-size: 22pt;"."

Dimitri twisted to look at me while Christian continued. "Neither do you. You are nothing but muscle, my love. You clearly worked harder than ever after returning from Russia."

"Naturally, I did. We've always been too evenly matched."

"You really shouldn't have been able to outrun me like that," he smirked. Yet there was a look of wonder and adoration, along with admiration, on his face and in his eyes. "You shouldn't have even been able to get out that window, let alone the maze. And that wooden stake? Cliché yet clever. Roza, you really are a genius and no one knows it more than me." He smiled warmly. And, amazingly, it reached his eyes despite the topic.

"You're seeing the good side of that now. Aren't you? You've put yourself in my shoes and can understand why I so easily forgave and never lost hope in restoring you." I knew it for a fact. I could see it and sense it in his presence.

"Yes," he shakily whispered. "And could you quit reading me like I hide nothing!" he teased.

"Nope. Sorry, Comrade. I don't get a say in doing that. And you know it."

"I know. I love you, Roza. My angel."

"I love you, Comrade. My Comrade."

We just kept gazing as Christian kept reading and Lionel kept working, off in our own world-as usual. It was kind of amazing how locking eyes with Dimitri was distracting me from the pain of the tattooing needle. It was as if Dimitri was his own kind of anaesthetic... I guess he always had been, especially given how he'd pulled me out of the darkness then soothed my distraught and slightly depressed state, and how just seeing him tended to make me feel happy, calm, collected and loved. We'd been through hell and back to be together, so we wanted to embrace and cherish every moment together-even if it was just the sight of the other because we knew all too well how easily we could be turned or killed, how quickly things could slip out of our control.

"Really, Rosie, really?" Eddie's chortling broke through my intense staring match with Dimitri.

"Huh?" I asked, a tad disoriented. Naturally, it was like pulling me from sleep. Eddie nodded to Sparky.

"" _And I was out of the lines. Damn it._ "" Christian reread what had caused the room to erupt with laughter-Dimitri being the exception, he knew if he did it was his balls on the chopping block...

"That was not funny!" I whined. "Keep reading, Christian! I want to get out of here before I get my desk job assignment." That shut everyone up. Lionel returned to my neck as Firefly returned to reading. Dimitri looked at me questioningly. "I'm desked for Vegas," I tried to reply nonchalantly and quietly. He raised his brow then narrowed his eyes, the sign he wanted further explanation. "Later, Comrade. It's also spoilers." That caused an amused and resigned expression and sigh to escape my lover before he returned to listening to Christian's reading while showing his affection in different types of touches and looks. All that Christian had to cover in order to finish that chapter was my clinic visit.

" _I left the clinic in a daze that had nothing to do with my head injury_."

Cue Adrian's comment, "thinking about the cradle robbing mentor were we?" He had to bring that nickname up and bring innuendo into it.

"Adrian!" I snapped. "And **never** , I mean **never** , call my fiancé that ever again," I growled.

"But he is a cradle robber," both Adrian and Tasha responded. I swear that stupid Moroi woman had a death wish. Or she was simply just stupid.

"I suggest you don't insult my son-in-law," Abe and Mom threatened. "Ivashkov, my threat still remains in place. Don't think I won't castrate you or do any of the other things I described if you insult or hurt Rose and or Dimitri," Abe stared Adrian down then whipped his head to Tasha. "As for you, Natasha, you're about to get that detail now. Outside," he directed as he stood and almost dragged her out of the room. My mom followed. Hehe, I'm now glad I've got them as my parents-but they'd better never find that out.

"Read, Chris," sighed Lissa. He pecked her lips before continuing.

" _Clear up in a week or so? How could Dr. Olendzki speak so lightly about this? Didn't she realize what was happening? I was going to look like a mutant for Christmas and most of the ski trip. I had a black eye. A freaking black eye._

" _And my mother had given it to me_." Christian dramatically finished with, "And that's that chapter done-thank god!"

"Morning tea, peoples!" I excitedly asked. Starting to feel just how hungry I was, and because Lionel was giving me a break; I made a mad dash for the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets.

"Roza," chuckled the silky and honey accent of Dimitri's as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "No need to create a bombsight in the process of picking your food," he pecked my cheek then the side my neck. "What are you looking for?"

"I don't really know," I sheepishly admitted. "All I know is that I'm really hungry." As if to prove my point, my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Apparently," Dimitri smiled against the crook of my neck.

"Oh!" I spun in my future husband's arms. "Could you make my favourite pepperoni pizza, choc brownie and black bread for lunch?" I pouted.

"Sure," he smiled at me indulgently and lovingly. "How'd you know I baked?"

"We've been here how many days already? I've always known you could cook. How long was I with your family back in Baia? Surely you can't think they'd keep those stories from the girl they saw as their daughter in law, can you?"

"You're right, love. And you're hardly a girl, Roza. You've always been a beautiful young woman, my beautiful young woman," he beamed seriously as I returned to my rummaging for food. He commented affectionately when I found what my body wanted. "If I didn't know your legendary appetite, I'd say you were pregnant," he teased against my lips before we left the kitchen. I checked to find any trace of pain or regret over the baby comment, but there was nothing but love and amusement.

"I love you, you know."

"I love you, Roza. You have no clue how much I love you." My fiancé pulled me into a kiss so intense it should be illegal... and at one point, it had been illegal for us to share such passion and love, and we couldn't have cared less. Then or now.

"That," I breathed against his lips when we pulled back, "should've been illegal and worthy of a fine."

"I don't regret that, you know," he breathed in response, our lips still touching. "I don't regret the charm, the cabin, the stolen looks, touches and kisses. I regret hurting you, but I in no way regret loving you while you were supposed to be my student."

"Supposed to be?" I tried, and failed, lifting a single brow.

"You've never been anything less than my equal, Roza." That did it, I launched into another kiss.

"You really are quite clueless, Comrade."

"Oh? Am I now?" he teased as he picked me up and set me on the bench near the sink. My breathing hitched as his hands rested on my knees and I quivered in anticipation as he slowly and extremely lightly glided his hands up towards my hips. "I'm clueless am I, when I know that this combination will set you alight and cause you to shiver and moan?" His hands slipped under my shirt and traced my abs while his teeth and lips grazed the sweet spot on my neck, the main spot I been bitten. My body reacted just as he'd predicted. "I see just how clueless I am when I do this and you'll sigh then pull me even closer." He whispered Russian in my ear as his hands ran over my shoulders towards my shoulder blades and down either side of my spine, right to the top of my jeans. And damn, I'd let him pull my shirt off in the process of warning me my body would react exactly the way it did.

"Okay," I panted, "okay. I get it," I giggled breathlessly. "Stop turning me on, Dimitri." My teasing, seductive and suggestive tone contradicted my words. My hunger for him was overpowering my general hunger right now. My body and soul was burning and yearning for him, my heart was simultaneously hammering and racing and breathing was the last thing on my mind. He was my world. He always had been and always would be.

"You know you'd hate me if I held back," huskily whispered Dimitri in my ear.

"You know me too well," I moaned my agreement.

I'd been right in the cabin, the where would never matter, the who always would. I mean, if I wasn't with Dimitri, hell would have had to have frozen over before I believed you if you told me I would have sex in the kitchen. With all my family and friends in the next room, no less. But, I loved Dimitri with all my heart and the world ceased to exist when we got into this state.


End file.
